gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GenLawrence
Re: Lol? Haha, I failed in that picture. It was the wrong angle, I didn't press F12, and only I was supposed to be in that picture. XD, but it was taken at the wiki Oscars. silly guildie This is Mary our new guildie from idk lol check this out :P Also she asked How can i be officer and im doing this for close (clothes). :P Rofl! Clueless... RE RE silly guildie hey law do u mean coming online today i will be on around 5 07 pm est also i kept telling her its not best u should be here she said I want to help also i said i wont revive u if u choose this she kept saying help pls heal me lol she just wouldnt listen :P AWw you knew i cant come on saturday till evening :p I would like to come visit with you guys tonight. If thats possible. You all are very hard to get up with. Let me know where to meet you :D I would love to see Bill and Molly and well whoever else might be on that remembers me :) TACKLE HUGS YOU! 02:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Law the Goon Hey Law you dope :P u missed Bess coming on last night and she says she might come again tonight but she might stand us up again :P also lawless is good and Kat is not dead she just had her cmp taken away for doing something with ezekiel :P as i thought would happen also very close to a second mastered pirate :D also what do u think of my new avatar xD I dont know what Re this is: Officer Meh, you know what im going to ask. -makes Puss in Boots face- Paweeeeeez? Gracias (Did i spell that right), Jacky 00:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) DUUUUDE OMG YOUR VIDEO, THIS -->Bloopers Of the Caribbean Online IS AWESOME I LOVE THE REMIXS XDKellyStormEagle 03:21, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:DUUUDE Your very welcome,and may i say, the davy jones remix is epic too, also, is tama on, i really would enjoy to get back onto chat, and i miss all of you, im sorry i was hetic with the caps >_< KellyStormEagle 03:31, February 12, 2012 (UTC) February Newsletter Re:Gone He he, have fun :P And I may or may not, depends on my mood xD Why am I banned? Hey Law, why am I banned on Crimson's server on Minecraft? I've done nothing to deserve a ban. You're abusing your powers if you banned me. Everyone on MC practically thought I murdered their closest family member then kicked them in the special spot. It's sad people hate on me that much. But why was I banned? How long am I banned? Will it be lifted? Minecraft server? I keep forgetting Crimson's server name, tell me please D: Sharple Talk Page By the way User:SamIronSkull is User:Ctmage Sharple Talk Page Re: MC Ban Well I said IF it was you. Also I wasn't griefing. Sharple basically set a whole building on fire and I used a water bucket to get rid of it and unfortunately it flooded into his house. I'm sorry about the creeper statue ok? I just thought it was an empty lot just to be kind. Please Don't Kill Kenny :) 17:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Vision well i went from the mines to the cove surrounding the ship and saw the entrances was glitched so wat did i do I jumped xD through it 80 stories :P i ended on the dock and looked around then Bam this appears out of no where i claled basil and rich bit none could see it :P also Basil and Rich got open chat xD Fraps Is there a way I can get fraps to record without holding down the button? Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 05:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Law Hey Law how ya been how was your weeknd sry wasnt on went on a vacation to grandmas to take a break from guild and game especially after rich shattered my pvp confidence :P (its back now all i needed was a fun pvp which angel darkskull hermit and jack wolfspain gave me xD) anyway btw pls make angel darkskull a officer or veteran pls and now the real reason - how do u put a youtube song on a endless loop? heres a song i want u to hear it sounds like epic battle especially the end but how do i put it on a endless loop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aj0l8o_la3s seeya :P I got a Ghost form weapon :D I think there is misscommunication I was let back on the wiki due to the blog outcoming with 20 - support, 15 - oppose. I advise you to mature a bit, and accept change. You can't segregate people and expect the issue to just go away. You had no reason to kick-ban me other than your personal views on the matter. Please familiarize your self with the situation next time before acting, and please remove by ban on the wiki chat. Thank You. Damion Hristov 00:21, March 14, 2012 (UTC) need help i need help three questions. one how do i get my pirates pic from the drictory second. how do you take screen shots in the chat and three how do i take screen shots on the plain wiki. as in take pics of comments? Lord Jason 17:00, March 15, 2012 (UTC) im using safari so does it make a change Epic Theme You may know that I have started playing Skyrim recently, and I must say that besides it being an epic game with an incredible story-line, great quests and just a lot of detailed fun things to do, they have some epic music. I know you appreciated music like this ( such as Sherlock Holmes theme ) so I decided I would share with you. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeFWlLqJDS0 This is the main theme for the game and comes on every time you fight a dragon... imagine it with that after listening :D The lyrics ( whick make it even more epic for me ) are in the language of the dragons, you can read the lyrics in the description with the english translation. Tell me what you think. Image Hey I found this if you are interested. Hope it's what you were looking for Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Here's another Found this too Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye, Gen Of Peace 'ello Law. I have sadly decided to leave Gen Of Peace. It is nothing personal to any of the members, but i want to make my own guild. I am hoping that if my plan does not work out, i will be welcomed back in to my career as an Officer in your wonderful guild. I haved loved my time in Gen. Of Peace, but it may be time to move on. I will continue to support Gen Of Peace and to do my part in anything i might be needed to. Thank you, Jacky 00:12, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Help meh lawly pop! Look on Kats talk for the whole thing. Your friend, William Yellowbones Buddy Hey bud, I need a favor: imma bout to make a new page and I don't want another incident like on The Search for Capt. Laymen and The Treasure of Pelegostos. So can you watch my back as I edit/start on the story? Leave a message on my talk page to let me know, then I'll make it. Thanks, Capt. Lannon Video Links PM me on chat. Somebody Has Fans :D Some guy just asked me if Lawrence Daggerpaine was on so I said "No, why? to which he replied "Aww, I am a big fan of his youtube videos." He then spoke about how he loved OST, TGT and the other vids and that all the big names ( John Breasly, you etc. ) are in them :D